


Viral Vine

by GemmaRose



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk. Starfleet student, prospective Captain, rising Vine star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viral Vine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dottenator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottenator/gifts).



“No.”

“Oh come on, Spock. It’s not like we’ll be destroying anything.”

“I absolutely refuse to be part of such childish antics.”

“Pleeease?” the shorter man whined, holding Spock by the shirt as he tried to walk away. “This Vine will only work here, and I need an employee to help me.”

“Jim, please release my shirt.” Spock frowned sternly.

“Come ooon.” Kirk pouted, tugging on his friend’s blue uniform shirt like a whiny child begging for candy.

“Jim, you are being ridiculous.”

“One Vine. Just one. I won’t bug you about it again I _promise_.”

Spock sighed and swatted Kirk’s hand away. “Tell me again what I would be required to do?”

“Yes!” Kirk crowed, punching the air. “Okay, so all you have to to is...”

Spock’s lips pressed into a thin line as the shorter man detailed his script. After a minute, when Jim had finally stopped talking, he spoke up. “You do realize this will require remuneration.”

“I’m not paying you to be in my Vine.” Kirk snorted.

“I was thinking that the next time we go out for drinks, you would be the designated driver.”

“Seems logical.” James grinned unrepentantly.

“And you will pay for however much alcohol I consume over the course of the evening.” Spock finished, smirking slightly.

“Okay, that’s less cool.” Kirk crossed his arms. “Are you gonna be an ass and only get top shelf drinks?”

“I can promise to not drink away your entire paycheck the way Scotty does.”

“And that means _no_ top shelf shit, alright?”

“Of course.”

“Alright. Now, to the makeup department!” Kirk grabbed Spock’s wrist and started towards the counter where their mutual friend Uhura was making small talk with one of the other red-aproned girls.

“And tell me again why you did not petition Uhura for assistance in this Vine?” Spock deadpanned.

“I already did.” Kirk grinned. “She’s on camera.”

“Of course.” Spock sighed.

\-----

_Two days later, Sea’s End Pub_

\---

James T Kirk alternated between fiddling with his wristband and sipping his soda. Bones was chatting up a pair of Arcadian girls sitting at one of the tables, Uhura was schooling Chekov and Sulu at pool, Chapel was trying to flirt another free drink out of the rookie bartender, and Spock… Spock was arguing animatedly with Scotty about the validity of attempting to install turbos on a warp engine.

Beyond the general amusement of seeing Spock so clearly agitated, Kirk was amazed to note that while his friends had drunk the same amount, Scotty was clearly more inebriated. And he really should not be sober enough to even _think_ the word inebriated at this hour on a Saturday night.

Kirk’s phone buzzed, and he tapped the screen to see what sort of alert he’d gotten. It was an email. He unlocked the screen with a long complicated swipe, and poked the bouncing envelope icon. The message wasn’t from his boss, as he’d feared, but from Vine. The subject was simply “ **Congratulations!** ”

He rolled his eyes and tapped the email, preparing to delete it from his inbox. It wasn’t the usual “top Vines of the week” sort of message. He slid from his stool almost numbly, and shook Spock’s shoulder until the half-Vulcan turned to look at him.

“What?”

Kirk held up his phone so Spock could see the screen. “We went viral.”

The words came out smaller than he’d thought they would, and Spock’s eyes scanned down the message quickly before flicking up to Kirk’s face. “It would appear congratulations are in order.” he grinned.

“Congratulations?” Kirk choked out. “Spock, **ten thousand people** watched my dumb Vine in the past two days.”

“Would you like to attempt to repeat your success, or simply bask in it?” Spock raised an eyebrow.

“We are totally gonna repeat this.” Kirk grinned. “I’m gonna be the first multi-million hit Viner with a Starfleet Captain-cy.”

“I don’t believe Captain-cy is the correct word.”

“Whatever. The point is, I’m gonna be the youngest starship captain ever, and the first one to also be a Vine star.”

Spock chuckled, actually chuckled, and gave Kirk a pat on the head. “Buy me drinks after each Vine, an you’ve got a deal.”

“Done.” Kirk grinned, saving the email and stuffing his phone back in his pocket. “This is gonna be so awesome.”

\-----

_Five years and seventeen viral Vines later_

\---

Kirk tossed Uhura his phone, Vine already open, and the rest of the Bridge crew rolled their eyes. Kirk had been captain for all of three hours and he was already goofing off again.

“Going.” Uhura grinned, and Kirk gave the camera a jaunty salute before starting to run. He started at the doors to the turbolift, vaulted the waist height railing, and landed in the Captain’s chair hard enough that it completed two full spins before stopping.

“Youngest Captain ever! Suck it, Tryla Scott!”

“Should I hail the Renegade, Captain?” Spock deadpanned.

Kirk’s jaw dropped, and he turned to look at Spock. A moment later Uhura swung the camera to face the Chief Science Officer, and Spock winked at the camera before spinning his chair back around to face his station.

The six second limit kicked in an instant later, and Uhura punched the Publish button. The title had already been set to “SUCK MY DICK TRYLA!” and she tossed Kirk his phone back as soon as it had uploaded to Vine.

Chekov broke down laughing as soon as the device was back in Kirk’s hands, and the rest of the bridge followed suite. Within minutes it had gone viral, and by the end of the day it had almost half as many loops as his self proclaimed masterpiece, “Set phasers to STUNNING.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sarek probably doesn’t approve of Spock participating in such juvenile things as Kirk’s Vines. Amanda probably loves the whole series because look her baby is making friends :3
> 
> Merry Christmas, Dorie :)


End file.
